candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 275
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 | previous = 274 | prevtype = Order | next = 276 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 130,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *It is difficult, as the player has to take extra care not to destroy the icing under the bomb dispensers. Bombs produced from these dispensers have eight moves but is quite difficult to clear the bombs. The main problem is that even if one bomb is destroyed, another will come out and due to their position and the fact there's six colours, it is next to impossible to hold them back unless the chocolate multiplies over it. *Players will have to clear jellies next to the icing, and it is really hard to break these. Players will need to hope that the fish can break as it is very hard to get this to happen twice. *The fish will sometimes break the jelly diagonally below the bomb dispensers, which then breaks the icing below the bomb dispensers and releases the bombs. This is something that cannot be predicted or prevented. Thankfully, there are no jellies below the icing squares. *To increase the difficulty of winning, there are six colours which makes it hard to create special candies. Six colours might also make the jellies under the chocolate spawners harder to reach, and make it harder to hold back the chocolate coming out of the spawner. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points,65 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try start clearing only the middle jellies at first, then move on to the sides. By doing this, it adds protection to accidental cascades that can destroy the important icing and reveal the bomb. Destroy the bottom chocolates at the sides once you are all set. *Be careful when doing combinations. Colour bomb + striped candy combination is especially not recommended, as it will easily destroy the icing on top. To ease the task of clearing jellies, try conserving the jelly fish until the last few jellies. The jellies on the 1st row must be handled with special care. In conclusion, do not let the bomb out at all costs, unless you are down to the last jellies at the upper corner squares. *If a bomb popped out, it will be hard to clear it. However, it is possible to move the bomb to the column beside it to defuse it. In that case, there will be a normal candy under the dispenser that is not a bomb, which would stop the flow of bombs. *Try using a vertical striped candy on the side to clear the side jellies and avoid clearing the icing. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies especially colour bombs. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points for two stars and an additional 140,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate spawners are somewhat of a threat because they will spread chocolate to reduce available board space. *There are plenty of double jellies to sustain huge point cascades. However, the presence of six colours may restrict such cascades. *It is inevitable that the icing below the candy bomb dispensers are destroyed through the clearing of the jellies besides them. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. However, the first point may slightly negate this advantage. Trivia *This level used to have candy bombs which have the lowest number of moves at 3 moves. Hence, it was one of the hardest levels in the game until it was nerfed in late 2013. The bombs' timer was increased from 3 to 8, the chocolate was replaced with two layer icing and the single jellies to double jellies. **Currently, the level whose timer on the candy bombs is the lowest is level 1341 at 1 move. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 275 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 275 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels